


Spontaneous

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Date, Drive In Movie, First Date, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You're pulled away from your studying when Stiles starts tossing rocks at your window.





	Spontaneous

You flip through pages of your US History book, groaning in frustration. Your teacher was forcing you to read the forty page chapter, post-it noting every single page with specific notes. Sure, you didn't mind when it was a few pages because it's an easy A but when he decided that your weekend should be spent reading a bunch of lies, you were growing horribly frustrated.

Your frustration only heightened when you could hear a strange tapping hitting your window every thirty seconds or so. You sigh and roll off of your bed, almost storming to your window to figure out what the annoyance is. When you reach your window, you see Stiles standing outside with a piece of posterboard. Your frustration and annoyance melt away as you open the window.

"What are you doing?" You yell down from your second story window.

"Being spontaneous!" He smiles wide, throwing his arms out.

"You're just throwing rocks at my window!" You laugh, leaning your forearms on your window sill.

"Oh, right. Shit." Stiles fumbles with the posterboard and holds it up so you can see it.

"Stiles. It's dark! What's it say?" You shake your head in amusement as you're only able to notice there's marker written on the posterboard but completely unable to make any of the words out.

"Damnit." Stiles groans. "Just come down!"

"Give me five minutes!" You bite your lip and shut your window.

You change out of your pajamas and into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. You slam your history book shut, tossing it by the rest of your school stuff before grabbing your phone and exiting your room. You almost skip down your stairs with excitement to see the messy haired boy, gaining the attention of your parents.

"Did you finally notice Stiles? He's been out there for half an hour." You mom gives a soft laugh.

"Yeah, be back later?" You ask, hand already gripping the handle to your front door.

"Not too late." Your dad says and waves at you.

You exit your house and find Stiles leaning against the pale blue jeep with a quirky smile. You walk up to him with curious eyes. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Why do you assume something's going on and I'm not just here to say 'hey'?" He asks in his infamous 'i'm totally hiding shit but i'm gonna badly pretend i'm not' voice.

"You were throwing rocks at my window...to be spontaneous." You start laughing. "And you have a sign."

"That doesn't mean something is going on." He tries to argue but you just cock a brow with squinted eyes, shifting your weight to one foot with crossed arms. "Okay," Stiles gives in. "So, I was, ya know, talking to Lydia today," He starts but he's playing with his fingers so you know he's nervous. "And ya know, it's like, your birthday tomorrow."

"Uh, huh." You nod, hanging onto his every word, wondering where he could possibly be going.

"But, she said you were like, going with your parents out of town or something."

"Yeah, just for the day." You nod once with a creased forehead.

"Well, ya know, uh, right," Stiles stutters, grabbing his sign from the opened window and you can't help but find it utterly adorable. "I, kind of, wanted to maybe ask you on a date." His eyebrows raise while he bites his bottom lip with anxiety, showing you his sign that has 'will you go on a date with me' written in his messy handwriting. "And I was gonna do it like last week when Lydia said you liked me but I thought for your birthday, ya know, it'd be a little more special but since you'll be gone tomorrow, why not tonight?" He rambles but slows down with his final word, his eyes barely meeting yours.

"What'd you have in mind?" You ask softly as you try to hide your excitement. You've always liked Stiles and you made no efforts to tell him but you never made any efforts to completely hide it either. You didn't even deny it when Lydia asked if you liked him.  In fact, Lydia lightly teased that she wanted to tell him and you didn't even tell her not to do it. You never saw the point in hiding it, too much work.

"Seriously?" Stiles's face lights up.

"Yeah!" You giggle.

"Okay," Stiles says, his voice holding more excitement than his body could possibly hold. "There's a drive-in movie theater," Stiles starts, quickly opening the door, nearly hitting himself with it in his anxiety-excitement ridden state. "a few towns over and after that, uh, ya know, we can get food from that little diner you really like." Stiles continues as he gets in the driver's seat. "If you're not bored of me by then anyway." He jokes but his nerves still radiate from him.

"I could never be bored of you." You give him a cheesy grin as his face flushes pink.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you dork." You tease, trying to ease his anxiety a little.

A satisfied smile splits his face as he looks from you to the windshield. "We better go then." He says quickly, all too pleased, before pulling away from the curb in front of your house.


End file.
